Dark World 5: In Alternate Times
by PerseusPotter12
Summary: Ingrid, Myka and Shawna have ended up in a new better earth. Or so they thought. After an angel tells them they've doomed more people than they realize. Now with Annie's true mission in line, Luke and Clay get reinvolved. Ingrid has to help everyone remember the old timeline before it's too late...or the New Earth being destroyed in the process. Sometimes things happen for a reason
1. Chapter 1: The Re-Meet

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, Warehouse 13, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, LOST or the English Parliament. **

**Author's Note:**

**_In the beginning 473 of you, from twelve countries, followed Luke and Ingrid's adventure through the world of zombies and their hopes to escape in Dark World._**

**_Then 184 of you, from three countries, followed their journey back to North America and their horrible disasters in New America in Dark World 2: The Lost Continent._**

**_Thirdly, 103 of you from four countries, followed Luke and the other's journey in America and battling against Annie while Ingrid and her friends blew up ancient warehouses in Dark World 3: Annie's Darkness._**

**_Finally, 72 of you, from two countries, continued on to Ingrid and her friends process of being taken to the Amazon and continues to escape from the Dharma Initiative and the creation of a new world in Dark World 4: Taken._**

**_Now, I hope even more of you follow this story of Ingrid and everyone we've lost over the books in the new timeline. Because things are all going to fall apart in this new world, in Dark World 5: In alternate times._**

_So let's get as many people as we can to read this series. Let's try for 500 or 600 people like the first book. I'm not sure why so many left. But let's try for more. Do you follow Ingrid, Luke, Jason, Shawna, Tessa or celebrities like the actress of Annie Walker or Face book or Twitter. Then let's try and get them all to read this. Let's blow up the twittersphere and dominate Facebook. Let's even get Tumblr going with intricate GIFS of our heroes. Let's get things trending about these books. Because they're worth the journey and others deserve to read. Let's clog up YouTube and Instagram. Because you are the best fans in all of existence. I hope you all had a good Thanksgiving Break. Enjoy Dark World 5: In Alternate Times._

**Dark World 5: In Alternate Times. **

Chapter 1:

**INGRID'S POV**

It was all starting over again. The little things. Time had gone back to how it was originally. The only difference was the fact no zombies would be coming into our lives soon. It was a home free run from here. Anything was possible. This was our earth, physically. Myka, Shawna and I created this place and caused heaven to become endangered. God was sure angry with us, according to Earl, who had visited Shawna and myself many times when she was down. Myka said he came to her a few times and told her about how her future was going to change a lot. I was now taking Luke to the airport. Just like the first time around, Luke wanted to see them after all the trouble that had gone down in December, especially all the riots on the 21st. Mobs formed and robbed so many places it was unreal. Then of course the world went into a renaissance age. The rich helped the poor and the world joined together as one. It was really strange. But Luke wanted to see his parents and make sure they were okay. He hadn't seen them in ages. Because the airports had all shut down on Christmas due to the riots and fighting. It wasn't safe to walk outside anywhere. Then it settled down.

It scared me how similar things were to the old times. I still felt like I'd be driving home and hear about the plague. It scared me. So I pulled up to the airport. I remembered what I had said to him the first time. The emotions and thoughts came back to me.

Flight from LAX to Will Rogers Regional Airport, Oklahoma City, Oklahoma taking off at gate twelve in twenty minutes." I heard the intercom shout through the airport.

I hopped out of the car and gave Luke a hug. I thought it was funny that he couldn't even get tickets straight to Iowa in this timeline either.

"Do you have to go?" I asked pulling away.

"Yes, I'll miss you like crazy though." He said.

"Okay, I'm gonna miss you too mister." I smiled.

"Okay, Love you Chunk." He said walking to the check through.

"Love you too Luke," I said sadly.

He smiled at me. Then was off into the crowds of people in the airport. I sighed and walked back to the car. The engine was still running. I looked back into the airport. I didn't see him anymore. So I pulled away and turned on the radio. I hoped nothing bad came on this time.

**LUKE'S POV**

My flip flops clacked as I walked out of the security line. The stupid security guards made me do a full body scan, pat down, and the wanding just because I forgot my phone was in my pocket. It was okay though. I was on my way to see my parents in Iowa. After all the chaos that had happened in the past month and Ingrid's weird behavior I was glad to escape to my home. It was February 21st and I planned on staying in Ames until the 28th. I had to admit I was going to miss Ingrid. Even if she was acting strange. I mean recently it had gotten better but she started acting weird a few days before now. I walked up to my gate and handed them the ticket. The plane was about to take off.

"Better hurry," they said handing me my ticket.

I ran through the platform and they shut the plane door as I got on. I wiped the sweat off my forehead. I was safe. If I had just been a few seconds late or if I'd walked through the platform instead of run I would have missed it. People looked at my oddly as I walked through the aisles. My seat was 41E toward the back of the plane. I had a window seat, so that was good. I walked to it and found a young blonde haired woman around my age sitting in the aisle seat. There was something strangely familiar about her. I couldn't put my tongue on it, though.

"Do you sit here?" She asked getting her bag from my seat.

"Yeah, Do you mind?" I put my bag in the overhead bin.

"No…of course." She stood up.

I nudged past her and plopped down in my seat. I looked at her a little trying to think of who she was. She smiled at me. Typically I would have made a vlog but having someone else near me would have been rude. Plus I felt weird since I felt like I knew her.

"I'm sorry, do I know you? You just look so familiar." She said.

"I was thinking the same thing, I'm having a weird déjà vu moment." I said.

"Well I'm Annie Walker. Does that ring any bells?" She pulled a magazine from the compartment in front of us.

"Nope, don't think so. I'm Luke Conard, what about you?"

"Nope, I don't know a Luke Conard." She said.

"Well this is weird," I smiled.

"So why are you off to Oklahoma?" She asked.

"I'm not, I'm catching another flight to Iowa to see my family." I said.

"That's cool, I'm headed to WashingtonD.C. myself. I work for the Smithsonian and I flew out here to collect some art for a display. Of course the jet broke down so I had to settle with coach and three stops in Oklahoma City, Tennessee and Baltimore."

"That's rough," I said.

**ANNIE'S POV**

"That's cool, I'm headed to WashingtonD.C. myself. I work for the Smithsonian and I flew out here to collect some art for a display. Of course the jet broke down so I had to settle with coach and three stops in Oklahoma City, Tennessee and Baltimore." I lied to Luke.

It wasn't entirely true. I worked for the Domestic Protection Division of the Central Intelligence Agency. The jet I would have taken was being flown out to the Gaza strip for several operations to aide in a revolt. So of course I couldn't tell Luke about any of that.

"That's rough," He smiled.

"You have no idea," I put emphasis on no.

He laughed and the plane started off to Oklahoma City.

**INGRID'S POV**

I was driving back to Echo Base, Where Luke, Alex, Jason, and Jon all lived. Just as last time I was going to watch True Blood with them since I had no plans. I almost didn't want to considering the strange things that could go bad. Like Zombies invading Los Angeles. I dodged through the LA traffic. The music was on once again and I was trying not to sing. It was the same station like before. I was sure because I had finally gotten on the highway and seen Luke's plane take off. Back then I had the pig pillow pet in the floor board. But since it brought of old memories I had taken it back inside my apartment. Besides it looked better up there anyway.

"We interrupt this station to bring you an emergency broadcast. Repeat. This is an emergency broadcast." My heart sunk to my feet. It couldn't be true. We destroyed the zombie factory and killed the Dharma Initiative. "Elevations in the Gaza Strip have become quite compromised. All folks hoping to travel toward the Middle East are hence forth stopped until further notice. War has broken out for the time being. Power is shutting down in Middle Eastern encampments. We advise everyone with family over seas to try and focus on the positives and hope for the best."

I almost laughed. The Gaza Strip? That's it? Thankfully it wasn't information about the plague. I was just glad it was nothing that affected me. I slowed my speed down to moderate acceleration and drove peacefully back to Echo Base. My day couldn't have been any better.

**I hope you enjoyed this new installment to the series. Now, I'd like to ask you all who read this to just leave in the review if you would like me to continue up until book 12? I could keep this going for a while. I have a lot of ideas! Don't be shy, just review. What is the worst that could happen? It's not like you'd create another world or have a zombie plague invade your town?**


	2. Chapter 2: The Escape from Will Rogers

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, Warehouse 13, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, LOST or the English Parliament. **

**Dark World 5: In Alternate Times. **

Chapter 2:

**ANNIE'S POV**

I looked out the window to the cloudy skies. The sun was peaking through but it looked like it was going to get darker the further we went. I thought about Danielle and Auggie. I wondered if Danielle was making lunch for the kids back in California. Luke, the boy next to me on the flight, had fallen asleep and was snoring quite loudly. It was strange how familiar everything seemed. Even Luke seemed like I knew him some how. The fact that he felt the same way was even stranger. I felt like I was in a dream or something. It was that repeatative.

"Attention all passengers of Flight 2137 from LAX Airport to Will Rogers, Oklahoma City. We are entered the storm in a slight shower. We should be arriving shortly." The Captain said over the intercom.

I looked over at Luke as he shifted in his seat. Outside the window I saw sprinkles litter the window. Oddly enough it made think about how Eyal saved me from the Russian Federation after I shot Leena, A traitor to the CIA. It was such a long time ago now. I would probably have died if it wasn't for Eyal and Auggie. They saved me by working together. Of course right after that I had to deal with the fact Auggie loved me and Eyal was a traitor to his spy agency. We got wrapped up in scandal and I felt bad for Simon Fisher. Then of course Henry Wilcox got out of prison and Eyal quit the spy game. I hoped he was doing alright in Greece or wherever he was. This was a brand new year, and while I had been In deep for a while I knew it was a fresh start. The file Henry Wilcox gave me was inside my bag. I'd carried it with me to read on the flight. We hadn't had a mission in three months since December. But we received a delayed message from A Los Angeles Anonymous tip about a virus being created in Southern Los Angeles, just a week ago. It seemed like something to follow up on.

"Where are we?" Luke asked.

"Just entering Oklahoma City," I smiled.

"I was asleep that long?" He asked.

'Yeah," I smiled again. "Plus you snore."

He laughed which I was glad about.

"So Luke, what do you do for a living?" I asked.

"I make videos for YouTube…Whoa it's raining? Oh, I guess I'm a bit of a musciaian. I just finished a US/Canadian Tour with a few friends."

"That's awesome,"

Lightning struck outside the plane. I looked out the window and saw nothing but dark clouds flying past. Thunder cracked and rain flooded over the plane. I looked at Luke again. His green eyes were reflecting the lightning. I bit my lip and smiled at him.

"So, how is it working for the museum of America?" He asked.

"What? Oh! The Smithsonian is great. It keeps me busy, though. I fly everywhere. Paris, Greece, Germany, And all around the US and England. It's pretty hectic."

"I bet, I'm sure it's amazing getting to see all these place though." He said.

"You can't even imagine, it's so perfect." I smiled.

He laughed and I saw the interior lights of the plane come on.

**INGRID'S POV**

Blue skies were all I saw as I turned into Luke's house. It all seemed surreal, like nothing had happened before. I didn't know what to think. My cell phone rang. I picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Everything is so different," Shawna said.

"I know," I said.

I shut my car door and walked up to the house. I kept flashing back to the old timeline. Zombies, Jason and Everyone coming over to the house. Instead there was quite and sunny skies. It was so unreal.

"Did you feel that?" Shawna asked.

"Feel what?" I asked.

"Like…Like…Oh my god. Ingrid." Shawna said worried.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's like I just saw the timeline split in half. Since we're in LA, we should of seen zombies and drove to your house. I just saw it kind of break off into two. I could see zombies and the car break in half. It was so weird."

"That is weird." I said.

"Hey Ingrid," Jason said from the couch.

"Hey Jason, Hey Shawna I got to go, talk to you in a bit," I said.

"Okay bye," Shawna hung up.

I turned to shut the door and my body flung out for a moment. It felt like part of my soul was being taken out of my body. My eyes felt dry and I saw Joey running up to me on the lawn. Only we were all halfway invisible.

The invisible versions of us were talking about the plague. I heard Joey said England was okay and nothing was happening there. Then Jason called everyone we knew. Whitney and Brittney got out of the car and we all decided to leave the city. I looked shocked then it all disappeared in a golden flash.

"Are you okay Ingrid?" Jason asked.

"UH… I don't know." I shook my head.

I bit my fingernail. What was that?

**LUKE'S POV**

The Storm outside was raging. According to the weather station on the Flight's in plane TV, the storm had covered the part of Oklahoma we were landing in. As soon as we landed all flights were being stopped, weather you were coming to them or away from Oklahoma City.

"Well looks like we're almost there, if we make it. I hope one of those Tornados don't sweep past.

"I hope not," I said.

I looked out the window for a little hope on that matter.

**INGRID'S POV**

Jason turned on True Blood as soon as Alex walked in. We all sat down on the couches and watched. I pulled a blanket up around me. I saw myself run into Luke's room and grab bags. Everyone else was running amuck in the house as well. Grabbing supplies and more. My eyes burned with the images. Then they calmed down and I could focus on True Blood.

**ANNIE'S POV**

We were landing in Oklahoma City. My ears popped as we descended onto the tarmac. I looked out and saw the other planes parked in the airport. The plane slowed down slowly. I looked up at the sky. It was raining heavily and thunder was cracking loudly. Then I felt a large burning pain in my stomach. I cried out and Luke was doing the same. The other people on the plane acted like we didn't even exist. I scooted back and cried out louder. I saw the window again. Outside I could faintly see planes crashed into each other and bodies everywhere. I could see myself and Luke freaking out. I could see our plane break away from the plane we were in. Then my body pulled away from itself. It burned deep down in my stomach. I screamed. Luke was almost exactly copying what I was doing. I felt my face come away and then the rest of me. I saw the plane pull away from the one we were in. it crashed into the airport. Zombies were running around in the aiport. I saw Luke and I hop into a police car and drive away. Then the burning stopped and the other scene vanished. There was a golden mist as the plane parked into the airport. I looked outside feverishly. There was nothing. I didn't see the police car or the zombies. I looked at Luke. He had sweat dripping down his forehead.

'What the holy freaking hell was that?" He said panting.

"Did you see everything?" I asked.

He nodded slowly. I had a horrible feeling that something wasn't right.

**LUKE'S POV**

When we stepped off of the plane together into the airport I saw the burning images of zombies from the window. It was the most grotesque thing I'd ever seen. Zombies? I looked around the airport with Annie.

"Want to get some coffee since we'll be here a while?" She asked.

"Yes…" I said.

I thought about the weird pulling feeling and seeing myself drift away with the plane. it was bizarre. I walked over to a small place that vended coffee in the airport.

"Give me a double shot of espresso." I said.

I handed him a flat dollar bill and then walked with Annie to the Sonic dining area. She smiled at me as she drank her coffee.

"I still cant process what just happened?" I said.

"Maybe we both ate something in LAX?" Annie said.

"I didn't eat anything," I said.

"Then I give up." She said.

**ANNIE'S POV**

After twenty minutes of talking with Luke I learned he was from Ames, Iowa. He was a musician and really funny. I got up to throw my cup of coffee away. Luke was still sipping at his. I threw mine away and looked up. Two men in button up shirts and hats were taking glances at me. I threw my hair back and walked to Luke. Had the CIA picked up on my agenda? I mean I knew Arthur and Joan had killed Ben Mercer and were giving up Information about the CIA's little projects. They had secret pasts as well.

I walked back to Luke and told him I had to go to the bathroom. He nodded and I walked off.

**LUKE'S POV**

As soon as Annie left two men ran up to me. One pointed a gun Into my back. I froze and felt my heart almost stop.

"What do you know about Annie Walker?" One of them asked.

"Nothing, we just met on the plane!" I cried.

"Lies, come with us." The other said.

I slowly got up and felt the gun point into my back. I took my bag up and started to walk away. Suddenly sirens went off for a fire. I looked around and the gun pulled away from my back.

"Not today," Annie jumped up behind me and kicked the two men down.

She kneed one of them in the face and took my hand.

"Let's go!" She screamed.

We ran through the mess of screaming people. No one seemed to know what had happened. We ran outside into the rain and hailed a taxi.

"Take us deep into the city." Annie instructed.

We raced into the city away from the storm and the men. I looked back out and saw the men run out and scream at us. I sighed with relief. Then I turned to Annie hoping for an answer.


	3. Chapter 3: The Formation

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, Warehouse 13, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, LOST or the English Parliament. **

**Author's Note**

**_So Matthew Watts totally just tweeted my story on his Twitter. I'm just like :O! My life= Made. I'll have to throw him back into the new story line!_**

**Dark World 5: In Alternate Times. **

Chapter 3:

**ANNIE'S POV**

We pulled up into Oklahoma City. Once again there was an air of familiarity about it. I paid the taxi driver and we ran into a dark ally near the street. I didn't know how far these men could be behind us.

"You need to dump your phone somewhere. It can be traced." I told Luke.

He nodded and took out his cell phone. I saw him sent a few files to an email account before he shut it off and threw it against the wall. It shattered into several bits and pieces. I avoided a shard of glass then did the same with my cell phone. I didn't know who I could trust. I'd just have to call Auggie with a burn cell and see if he knew anything. After that I'd have no contact with anyone besides Luke and maybe Eyal.

"Who were those men?" Luke asked.

"I'm not sure, Luke. You see I haven't been entirely truthful…." I said to him.

He crossed his arms and tried to understand.

"I work for the CIA in Langley. We had a mission and I think those men want to kill be because I've been looking into a program like thing my bosses were involved in. I think they've set me up as a person involved in treason."

"Great," Luke sighed.

"Looks like you won't be getting to Iowa, anytime soon." I looked down.

"It's not your fault," Luke assured me. "It just happened to be me on that plane. I wish something could have happened so it didn't though." I said. "Like hey, maybe if that weird vision we both had actually happened, we'd be free and with our families."

"Yeah," I smiled.

Luke was a good person.

**MYKA'S POV**

Sitting at the Warehouse, I watched Pete throw a football around with himself. I smiled at him as I read over inventory on the ancient computer Artie had before he died. Claudia wouldn't let me get rid of it, just yet. It'd been a few days since I talked to Shawna and Ingrid about the old timeline and what was going to happen. I knew today was the day everything changed for them. It wasn't until tomorrow around five that Univille was invaded with zombies. Well actually it wasn't for another few months. We managed to keep the place clear until we had to flee to Eureka. I had plenty of free time now a days. No one was really using artifacts. Which was both good and bad. We got to hang around and talk, which was good, but we also had to continually do inventory and system checks, which was bad.

"I just got off the phone with Allison," Claudia walked up.

"Eureka Allison?" Pete stopped.

"Yeah?" Claudia said.

"What did she say?" Steve asked.

Steve. That was another thing that was weird about this timeline. I kept wanting to talk to him about the others and Jack and Zane. I'd also almost done the same with Claudia and Ms. Frederick. Once I'd asked Ms. F how it felt to be demoted back to regular life. She had no clue what I meant and I felt stupid. I just played it off like I was tired and I had a dream about her ruling Canada or something. Of course that was Matthew Watts job title back in the day. If it was still operational Therese would have taken over in the old timeline. I'd forgotten Matt died in the plane with Pete and everyone else.

"She said they got a report from Los Angeles and here about a timeline changed." Claudia looked at us weirdly.

"But there hasn't been…" Pete stopped short.

He doubled over in pain. I stood up and saw the others doing the same. Claudia had dropped her phone to the ground and everyone was screaming. I started for the tunnel when I felt the pain in my stomach. It was like it was being forced out of me through the belly button. I knew it wasn't happening but It hurt like hell. I fell to the ground screaming with the others. Our bodies flung left and right on the office floor. I screamed out and opened my eyes. Faintly I could see transparent versions of ourselves walking around the warehouse. It was just like last time. I saw myself run outside with a gun. There were several shots and then the sirens went off. I saw myself split away from the version of me on the floor then everything exploded into a golden mist. I rolled over onto my side sweating. The pain lingered around for a few more seconds. I gasped for breath and heard Pete jump up with his football. He hollered and threw open the tunnel.

"What the heck was that?" He yelled.

"I don't know!" I panted.

To be honest I didn't. Had the timeline split into halves? I mean I knew we'd been living similarly to how life was before but still. It wasn't that much different. In fact we may have even lived exactly the same. I honestly had no clue. I was a forty year old living inside a thirty year olds body.

"Allison," I heard Claudia on the phone. "We need help."

**INGRID'S POV**

"Ingrid, what are you freaking out about?" Jason asked.

"What? I'm not freaking out?" I said.

"You've nearly flipped that pillow a hundred times. What's wrong?"

"I just…Shouldn't Luke have called me by now?" I asked.

"His flight landed in Oklahoma City an hour and a half ago. I don't think he's going to call. He probably got on his next plane." Jason said.

"Actually, According to the weather on my phone. Oklahoma City is in the middle of a class five tornado." Alex said. "All flights, including Luke's, has been cancelled."

"Way to freak her out man," Jason threw a pillow at Alex.

"Sorry Ingrid," Alex said.

"No, it's okay." I said.

They turned back to True Blood. I wasn't worried about Luke. If he passed away I'd just get back to the old timeline. I'd have to find Kate to find the Island then I'd get back home. I couldn't live back in a world where Luke died. I just couldn't. Even if everything else was perfect, I couldn't.

**ANNIE'S POV**

Rain splashed down onto our faces. I held my hand up to Luke. He stopped behind me. I looked around the dark street. Cars raced passed, but were any of them looking for us? I tied my hair up and told Luke to change into a new shirt. He threw one on quickly from his bag. I looked up at the dark sky. It seemed dangerous at best. I decided the street was clear and told Luke to follow. We walked out into the street posing as a couple taking a stroll in the rain. We'd have to find shelter soon enough. I laughed with Luke.

"So I was thinking we'd go to the gardens tomorrow," I said.

"Great idea, I haven't been there in ages." He responded.

"Me either, I don't think since I was a little girl." I said.

We walked in peace until I heard a shout behind us. Mentally I cursed at them. I kept walking with Luke, until I saw one of them run at us.

"Run!" I told Luke.

We took off down the street into the rain. Cars screeched past us as we ran. I saw the men struggling to keep up. I ran down the conjoining street past the gardens. I saw the actual gardens near us. I ran into it and suddenly heard blaring sirens wail. Expecting them to be police I turned around and saw nothing. What I did see were two large funnel shape clouds descending onto the street behind us. Wind whirled by us quite powerfully. I looked the other way and saw more were forming. It looked like we were in for it.


	4. Chapter 4: The Oklahoman Tornado

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, Warehouse 13, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, LOST or the English Parliament. **

**Author's Note**

**_So Matthew Watts totally just tweeted my story on his Twitter. I'm just like :O! My life= Made. I'll have to throw him back into the new story line!_**

**Dark World 5: In Alternate Times. **

Chapter 4:

**ANNIE'S POV**

"Is it even possible for this many tornados to form at once?" I screamed over the howling winds.

Luke nodded slowly. I looked around for a place to hide. I saw a large center complex down the street. I pointed and Luke nodded again. We took off again and ran as fast as we could. Which wasn't very fast considering the wind was pulling at our every limb. I could barely take a step. It was like walking backwards rather than forward. We got across the street as rain thundered down from the skies. I looked back to the men. They had gone as the tornado started to land. It was close to it now.

"Run!" I yelled.

We turned to corner and ran into something. I fell to the ground in a loud clang. I landed on my knee and screamed. When I looked up I saw a boy laying on the ground. Luke helped me up then helped him up.

"Quick, follow me." The boy said.

We ran further down the street into a flat building with the COX sign on it. The boy broke the door down and pushed us inside. I ran down the nearest staircase and heard the boys behind me. Luke and the boy pushed past on the next flight down. They got to another staircase. We walked down farther until we were well below the surface. Then the boy opened a room and we climbed inside. He turned on a light and shut the door. I heard whistling from the wind above us. The tornadoes touched the ground. I could hear buildings being uprooted from their locations. The boy let out a whimper.

"What's your name?" I asked him.

"Clay Norman," he said.

"Why does that sound familiar?" I asked.

I looked at Luke and saw his eyes a blaze with gold. I ran my hand across his face.

"No, it's Clay Norman-Conard." Luke said with a sense of nothingness.

I poked him and he shook his head.

"What about you?" Clay asked both of us.

"Luke Conard and Annie Walker," I said.

"Whoa, Do I know you?" Clay asked.

"I don't think so…" I looked at Luke.

Recently everyone was familiar.

**INGRID'S POV**

As midnight came I was almost eating the pillow shoved in my hands. He should have called by now. I was sure of it. If a tornado was flying through Oklahoma City he would have called. He would have found a way to call me right? Maybe I was being to clingy. It wasn't my fault however. I just wanted to be with Luke. I'd already lost him once and I didn't plan on losing him again. I couldn't express that enough to myself.

"Ingrid you need to calm down, it's only a tornado. Luke and I have seen our fair share." Jason said.

"You don't get it!" I screamed.

"We don't get what?" Alex asked.

"I can't tell you!" I said.

"Why not?" Jason asked.

"Because it might mess up this timeline!" I yelled.

I covered my mouth and acted like I was still watching True Blood.

"What?" Alex asked.

"Nothing," I said quickly.

"No, you said something about another timeline." Jason said.

"No, no I didn't." I said shaking my head.

"Sure you did. Ingrid, what's going on with you?" Alex asked. "You've been so weird."

The feeling rose up in my chest. I had to tell them. I had to get it out to someone else. I had to tell someone before I exploded from keeping It from them. But how do you say it happened?

"Okay, look today was suppose to be the day zombies got into our world. They infected everyone and we all went to Red River, New Mexico. We camped out on a mountain then there was a plane crash and Jason died and Luke was in Oklahoma City with Annie and our future adopted son Clay for six months." I said.

I told them the rest about the island and New America. Everything. Then their eyes filled with a golden mist. I started at them curiously. They stood too still for my liking. I got up from the old couch, shedding my pillow from my lap. It fell to the floor silently. I tapped Alex and Jason. They didn't move. Suddenly their eyes dissipated back to their normal color.

"Did I fall asleep?" Jason asked.

"No. You just blacked out or golden out?" I smiled at myself.

"I what?" He asked.

"What do you remember?" I asked.

"We were watching True Blood and you were freaking out about Luke not calling you. By the way, he probably just got on his next flight without calling." He said.

"Yeah, don't worry Ingrid!" Alex yelled.

I felt him tackle me into a hug. I laughed but felt insincere since they didn't remember anything I told them. What was with that golden light? It seemed to be around a lot lately. I felt even more confused that I did before.

**ANNIE'S POV**

The storm blew on above us. I could hear the building rattle with extreme sound. Clay was freaking out a little. Apparently he had friends up above in a Police Station. When I asked him about his parents he told me his father was dying from cancer and his mother had died in a bombing in the city over ten years ago. I was sorry I made him tell us that. You could see the pain in his eyes.

"This shouldn't be happening," Clay said.

"Why do you say that?" I raised my voice over the winds.

"I just have a weird feeling in my stomach." He said.

I looked up to see the building start to pull. The tornado was just above us and pulling on the building. We would get sucked right up with it.

"Quick," I threw my belt off. "Tie yourself to the poles."

Luke and Clay started pulling off their belts almost immediately. I tied myself to the pole just as the top of the building started to pull away. Rain poured down on us like a heavy bucket of water. I was soaked in a matter of seconds. Luke and Clay tied themselves to the poles and I felt myself pull upward. I screamed loudly and held onto the pole. There was a thunderous screaming noise as the building pulled into the tornado. I allowed myself a small glance. We were right under the tornado. The building was pouring into it with thunder and lightning bouncing around the inside of the tornado. I saw a car fly out of the tornado. It was tearing at the building more and more. I felt my hands slip out. My belt was the only thing holding me to the pole. I screamed louder and felt my back strain against the traction of the tornado. I cried out and felt my belt start to break away. It crumbled away at the middle section. I looked at Luke. My belt snapped and I was sucked into the tornado.

"I've got you!" Luke screamed.

His hand enclosed around mine. I jumped into a still movement. My body became still but I was still being pulled into the tornado. I looked at Luke. He was holding onto the pole and me with each arm. It looked awfully painful.

"Just let go Luke," I cried.

"No!"

"I'll never forget you," the words threw out of my mouth.

"Don't say that!" He screamed over the wailing.

"Let go…" I said.

"I'll never forget you!" He cried.

My eyes blanked over and I saw Luke screaming in an office. I saw my hand but differently slip away from his. I saw him and a woman cry as the office lowered into the ground. I shook my head and saw Luke's eyes were ablaze with gold. Something wasn't right. I let my hand slip out of his. I heard him scream and Clay join in. My body flew up a few feet away from them. Suddenly I felt the tension stop and I was freefalling a few feet off the ground. I saw the tornado dissipate away from us. It turned into a small dust whirl. I fell to the ground in a rush and landed on my front side. I groaned.

"What the hell was that?" Clay asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Your eyes were golden!" He said.

**Sorry for my absence, you guys. I've been busy with family things and I've been dealing with computer trouble. I think I may have to replace it because it crashes all the time. I've gotten a new battery but IDK if that'll be enough.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Connection

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, Warehouse 13, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, LOST or the English Parliament. **

**Dark World 5: In Alternate Times. **

Chapter 5:

**Quinn's POV**

"What are you saying Rachel?" I asked as I took a sip of wine from Rachel and Kurt's apartment.

"Nothing, I just don't think you should be dating an older man like that. They can't be trusted." She said throwing her hands up.

"Yeah, if I've learned anything from my days at Vouge, it's that you don't want to be with a married man whose divorcing his wife, or says he is, and happens to be your teacher." Kurt said.

"Well, He's absolutely amazing, though." I said. "I mean, he could really be the one."

"If you say so, just be careful." Kurt said.

"So, how's this Brody?" I asked Rachel.

"He's good, He's back home visiting his parents after what happened in December."

"Is he hot?" I asked.

"You have no idea," Kurt said.

Rachel chuckled. I smiled at her. I thought back to Ohio. I wondered how my mother was doing. I knew they'd had trouble with a few people thinking the world was going to end, two of those being Sam and Brittnay. I just didn't know if I could go back there. I mean the New Directions were still around. They managed to get back into competition and were going off to Regional's. I just felt sorry for poor Marley. We found out Kitty had been convincing her she was gaining weight and made her throw up. What an awful girl she was. I even told Santana I was sorry after the way I had treated her. Clearly I needed to stop jumping to conclusions.

"So are we going to see you back in Ohio still?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, I think I'm going home as well to see my mother. Maybe I'll see if that Marley girl was okay."

"I think it's terrible what Kitty did to her." Rachel said.

"I know, But at her age I would have done the same thing to you." I said.

"I guess your right." Rachel said.

"We're friends now though." I pushed her knee.

Rachel smiled and looked out her apartment window. I heard an explosion outside. I looked at Kurt to Rachel. Suddenly a man ran into Rachel's apartment.

"Rachel, are you all okay?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. What's happened?" She asked.

"I was at NYADA with your teacher. We were practicing for tomorrow's performance and we heard shouts outside. We looked outside and people with guns were shooting down random people. It was god awful. A bullet shot her and I ran. They chased me down for a while but I managed to get here. We need to get out of this city." He said.

"What?" I stood up.

"New York is under attack." He said.

**Ingrid's POV**

"You're kidding," I said to Myka over the phone.

"No. I think Earl was right when he said we doomed everyone. I think we've caused more trouble than we would have gone through."

"But we're really under attack?" I asked.

"Yes!" She said.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"No one knows yet," She said. "But it is happening?"

"Yes, and Rachel and Quinn are up in New York, Remember?"

"Oh my god," I cried.

"What do we do?" Myka asked.

"Get on a flight and head over here. I think we need to get to Eureka and make the others remember." I said.

"What? Are you sure?" Myka asked.

"We've been here for a few months now, and things are already getting worse. Luke things I'm a bit clingy and I'm not. Just get down here." I hung up.

**Luke's POV**

"What do you mean our eyes were golden?" I asked Clay.

"I knew Luke's were, but what do you mean mine." Annie said.

"Golden?" I asked them both.

"Yes!" They screamed at me.

"Can we just talk about what happened?" I said.

"Yes!" Clay kicked a wall. "My city was destroyed; you two are some kind of freaks or I'm hallucinating."

"We aren't freaks!" Annie said. "We keep seeing weird things though."

"Did you see yourself being pulled back into zombies and me telling you not to let go?" I asked her.

She nodded. What was with all of this? It didn't make any sense. Why were we both seeing things that never happened to us? It made no sense what-so-ever. I climbed out of the hole we were in and felt my pants fall off of my waist. Annie handed me my belt and I quickly pulled them back up. I looked everywhere for my suitcase. I didn't see it anywhere.

**Clay's POV**

I pulled myself onto the ruined street of Oklahoma City. I looked over and saw the MyriadGardens were still standing untouched. It gave me hope that my friends were okay. Rhetta, Ham, Captain Perry and detective Ada were alright hopefully. I looked over to the DevonBuilding. Windows were shattered but it was overall still standing. Then I saw Luke and Annie get out of the hole. I felt my brain surge forward. I saw Luke and another woman getting out of a hole. There was a woman with blond hair standing near me. She kissed me and we ran off to another area. She took off her shirt and suddenly I was in a carriage. We were outrunning werewolves. I saw cities pass by and the D.C. capitol with a sign that said CUPA.

_"This is Luke and Annie, they need a place to stay." I told Rhetta in what seemed like another life._

_I saw the Station garage all dusty and Luke and Annie and Rhetta getting in a car together. They drove off and we all hid inside. Then I saw the same blond woman, only younger, singing outside the station. She killed zombies. Then she met me and I kissed her. I saw us at a wedding and I saw Luke with a woman. I saw her smile and I knew her name was Ingrid Nilson. They were getting married as well. I saw myself have a child and seeing Ham killed. I saw New America and it being built. Luke was my adopted father and Ingrid, my adopted mother. They loved and I loved them. I saw a small Inn and being on a ship. I knew the girls name was Quinn and everyone else on the boat. We were going to America after it was ruined for ten years. I saw power come back on and the carriage. Okc was destroyed again and Tiffany and Pete were together. I smiled and there were werewolves. I saw Annie shoot Luke and he fell to the ground. I saw Eureka's medical bay and Luke in it. I saw us blow up Global Dynamics. I saw the CUPAN capitol and zombies run at us. I saw all this in a second and suddenly we were at the Smithsonian. Annie was good again and we were okay. Then I saw us on a plane home. I was smiling with Quinn then we died in a plane crash. But I thought I saw someone land in the water before we crashed fully. They escaped the crash._

"Clay, are you okay?" Annie asked me.

I wiped tears from my eyes and hugged her. She stood there awkwardly. Luke looked at me weirdly as well. I ran to him and smiled him too. He pushed me back.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm great, amazing actually. Do you not remember?" I asked them.

"Remember what?" Annie asked.

"Everything!" I said. "No, I guess you wouldn't. You'd need to get to somewhere important. The Smithsonian or Eureka…maybe the station. Come on." I said to them.

They looked at each other weirdly. I couldn't help but have more tears in my eyes. They had no clue about anything. My question was how it had happened. We had died. We shouldn't have been here again. We should have been in heaven. Earl had opened the door to it for us. Maybe that's were we came from. Maybe we went from there to here. Because I didn't remember a thing after that. I just was glad to be back. I never thought I'd see them again. But now it was okay. I just needed them to remember what happened like I had. It was so important to me. Plus I had to figure out who survived the crash and what caused us to come here.


	6. Chapter 6: The New York Escape: Part 1

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, Warehouse 13, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, LOST or the English Parliament. **

**Dark World 5: In Alternate Times. **

Chapter 6:

**Myka's POV**

I landed in Los Angeles the following day to find Ingrid and Shawna already at the gate. They looked feverish. I smiled at them, but it was weak. I knew we had to destroy our last chances at happiness with the ones we lost during the plague and afterwards. I'd been having a wonderful life. It'd been better than it had been in normal times. I'd figured out Pete liked me, but there was something that was keeping us apart. Weather it was traces of the old timeline or what I'd never know. I honestly didn't want any of them to have to remember the horrid events before the time change. They could live happy lives. Only now we might have a worse problem. With America under possible attack…Things could get messy. I couldn't imagine who would try to attack us, but I knew our answer would be getting the others their memories back.

"I have a car waiting outside," Ingrid said.

"So Eureka?" I asked.

"It's either that or those werewolves that live in Beacon Hills." Shawna said.

"I say the Eureka people first, then we get the werewolf people back. Since Allison knew them." I said.

Ingrid nodded and we all walked out of LAX. This place seemed to be the start and end of everything. The island people, Kate and them, all came here when they crashed and when they landed. It was a place of hope and despair. I wanted to get out as quick as I could.

**ANNIE'S POV**

Clay ran us along the ruined streets of Oklahoma City. I saw buildings were still up but I could see a high ridge along the outskirts of Downtown and Bricktown. I had a deep feeling of anxiety. The tornado must have done some serious damage outside of the main part. Because all I could see was the building we were at destroyed. Everything else was just littered with debris. Speaking of Clay, he was starting to freak me and Luke out. I mean I know he's just a kid and all, but when someone goes all golden eyed and acts like he knows us then things get a little weird.

"Where are we going?" Luke asked me.

"I think he said something about a station…Maybe he's turned himself into the police, since he's crazy." I said.

Luke laughed quietly.

"Do you remember this place?" Clay asked us as we came in front of a police station.

"Can't say that I do…" I said.

"Me either," Luke said.

"You're sure," He asked.

We both nodded and he sighed heavily. Obviously something was wrong with this kid. I looked behind me and saw the two men who were chasing us down there. I turned to Luke and pinched his arm.

"Ouch!" He said.

"The men are back there," I said.

He glanced back quickly, "What do we do?"

"Let's go in," I pulled them both ahead.

Clay smiled giddily. I looked at him weirdly. This kid was messed up.

"Clay! There you are! We thought you died." A woman in brown hair and glasses said.

"I was hiding in the CoxCenter, I found some people who need a place to stay," He said.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Luke Conard, and this is Annie Walker," Luke said.

"Nice to meet you," I shook hands with her.

Suddenly her eyes filled with a golden color and she shook her head. Clay smiled even wider. He was acting like a child who had just seen Santa on Christmas Eve at the mall.

"Nothing?" He sulked back.

I shook my head obliviously.

"Well, you can stay with us for now. I know this tornado has wrecked all ways out of Oklahoma City." The woman said. "By the way, I'm Rhetta Rodriguez." She smiled.

"What an interesting name." I smiled.

"Yeah, I like it." Rhetta said.

**QUINN'S POV**

As we threw last minute things together we head more explosions outside. I frantically grabbed my unpacked bag and pulled in food. Who knew how long we would be on the run. Rachel went and grabbed our senior year yearbook. I shook my head and Brody threw the door open. Outside I heard peopled roaming in the halls. We ran down the stairs at their shouts.

"New York is under attack," Kurt managed to say.

We ran down flights of stairs. The metal clangs of our feet echoed around us. I felt my heart blasting in my chest. Outside explosions blew up in nearby building. The fire shot up by the window. I screamed and we ran faster. Brody threw open the door to the lobby and we ran out into the crowded area. I saw people looking out the window to the skies. I heard a loud echo as the roof of the apartment building ripped open. Pieces of the building crumbled down on us. Rachel and Brody pulled us out as the building started to crumble into itself. I wanted to throw up as I thought about the people living up there with Rachel and Kurt. They were now dead.

Outside I saw people flooding the streets. Further down I saw cars overturned and fire spreading throughout the city. This once marvelous city was turning into hell itself. Where had I heard that before? It sounded familiar.

"Come on!" Brody yelled.

I shook my head and followed them into the streets. Bullets tore at the air above us. I looked back and saw an army of people in black outfits shooting at people.

"There they are!" Someone screamed.

My eyes looked around. I swore the people saying it had been looking directly at us. How could that have been possible? I ran with the others deeper into the city. We were running to the BrooklynBridge. If we didn't get out of here soon our lives would be ended. We ran past a record store that was hit with a bomb. The glass shattered and we were thrown back onto the road. People trampled above us. I cried and felt my body being beaten against. Feet kicked the back of my head and I cried out. Suddenly my head raced with the imagines of sectionals for the New Directions. Tina singing Gangnam style and Marley falling down. My head spun and I saw myself in my cheerios uniform and Finn. My head stopped and I jumped up. Rachel and Brody were looking for Kurt. My head spun and I saw the people race at me. A woman with long flowing black hair ran to me. I threw my hand on the pole and spun my body forward. It was such a robotic movement that I was unaware that I had even done it. It was a practice from my old Cheerios practices. The woman fell back and landed on the ground.

"Run!" I screamed at Rachel and Brody.

Kurt was no where to be found.

**Once again…Sorry I'm going to be back to getting chapters out all the time. Sorry for the long waits.**


	7. Chapter 7: The New York Escape: Part 2

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, Warehouse 13, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, LOST or the English Parliament. **

**Dark World 5: In Alternate Times. **

Chapter 7:

**Quinn's POV**

We ran away from the oncoming war party. My body still ached with the unfamiliar movements I had done to knock that woman out. It was so strange, it just happened. I felt like I learned it from somewhere else though. A long time ago. But I shook it off as we ran around into a corner. Smoke blocked our pathway. I ran to the end and found a latter. Brody boosted Rachel up and she pulled it down. I head the war party get closer. They both climbed up and I looked through the smoke filled streets. The woman walked forward from the smoke. She was wearing a leather jumpsuit that clung to her body tightly. And she had on black boots. She glared at me frailly.

"You must be Quinn," The woman said.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"You're too skilled for Rachel," she said.

"Hey!" Rachel called from above.

"I'm Nikita." She said. "I work for the Dharma Initiative. After your friends blew up half of the Dharma Initiative, Division had to hire more people. This seemed to be the only solution. Full out war on you all." She said smiling.

"Why do you want to kill us!" I cried.

"You've caused more trouble than you realized. It's lucky I switched to this timeline before you all got here." She said.

"What do you mean timeline!" Brody asked.

"Oh shut up, you should be dead." Nikita said.

Brody looked at Rachel worried.

"Clay Norman is your husband, you have a son named Nathan. You live in New America but you died in a plane crash. You came back here after a zombie apocalypse. You are Quinn Norman-Conard."

I gaped as everything changed.

_I saw Clay and me outside of the station. Zombies were running around everywhere. Then I was singing with Rachel and everyone from the Glee Club. We were killing zombies. Then Brittney turned into one herself. She sung and we killed her. Then I saw Clay and I together. I saw everything on Oklahoma City then I saw myself at Rachel's where I saw zombies. We fled the city and ended up at McKinley. Then I saw us getting rescued and a co-wedding with Ingrid and Luke, Clay's adopted parents. I saw our son and putting him into class. I saw New America again and it being built. I saw us going to America to find out if it's safe again. I saw the Inn, the plane, I saw us dying, the werewolves, everything. It all came flooding back to me. I remembered everything that should have happened. I should be dead…so why was I here?_

"Die B***h," Brody threw a brick.

Nikita fell to the ground with a large covered spot of blood. I cried out and climbed up the latter. We climbed up higher until we were at the top of the building. We could see most of ManhattanIsland. I saw Central Park on fire and buildings falling down. What was really happening this time? Why weren't there zombies or anything. We ran across the roof to the other side. I saw people screaming and crying.

**ANNIE'S POV**

I sat upstairs with Luke as the police station went into recovery mode. Everyone seemed to be going out to help the townspeople of Oklahoma City. Apparently the entire city had been closed off by a large mountain of rubble. It was as if Oklahoma City had been put into a bowl. Rhetta talked with us a few times and told us Clay's aunt and mother had died and his father was dying from cancer. I felt sorry for Clay and wished we could help him in some way. I guess it explained why he was acting so weird. Maybe he was just in shock and lost it.

"Hey man, I'm Ham." A tall blond man shook hands with Luke.

"Luke," He replied.

"Nice to meet you, what brings ya'll to Oklahoma City?"

"We're on our way to D.C." I said.

"D.C. Nice." He said.

"Hey Detective Dewey, a moment." A dark skinned woman with black hair said from the captain's office.

"Alight, be right there. See you later man." Ham said goodbye to us.

I sat back in the chair and looked over the desk I was sitting at. I knew it had belonged to Grace, Clay's aunt. They had cleared it off, but they couldn't bare to replace it with someone yet, Even though she died in 2010. That was barely three years ago. I guess she meant a lot to these people.

**QUINN'S POV**

Rachel and Brody looked out at the flooding streets of people. Explosions were rushing through everywhere. I looked at Rachel. I hadn't seen her since she went off with the vampires. It was good to see her again. Although it was odd to have her smiling at Brody. She was supposed to be with Joey. I hoped he was okay wherever he was. And whatever this place was? Was this a different version of heaven? I knew we all walked into the light and the next moment I was here. It was the only thing that made sense. Had this place been an elaborate purgatory set up by us? Or maybe Earl. He seemed to be a tricky angel that messed with our emotions.

"What do we do!" Rachel fussed.

"You die!" I heard Nikita's voice from the other side of the roof.

How had she survived that blow to the head!? She should have been knocked out cold…or killed. I looked from her to Rachel and Brody and then to the next building.

"Jump." I said.

They both looked at me worried. I ran back a few feet and jumped onto the next building. I landed in a roll and sprung up with only a few cuts and bruises. Rachel and Brody were screaming and landed next to me. I saw Nikita rush to the side. She cursed at us and brought a gun out. She shot at us a few times. I screamed and we all ran into the attic access. This woman really wanted us dead.

"We need to get to McKinley and then Oklahoma City." I said.

"Why Oklahoma City?" Rachel asked. "There isn't anything there."

"My husband is." I told them.

"I'm sorry…what?" Rachel asked.

"Okay, somehow we've started a new timeline. We should have been chased out of the city by zombies and ended up at McKinley. Then we should have walked to Oklahoma City killing zombies. Everyone but Rachel and I died and I met a boy named Clay Norman. We lived in OKC until we were rescued by Ingrid and Luke and a few others from Eureka. Afterwards we ended up in England while America went into chaos. We built a town called New America and I married Clay. We had a son and then ten years later we came back to America. I think you went off with vampires after you and Joey had a thing. We all went and saw werewolves, vampires, our friend Annie tried to kill us and so much more. Then we ended up dying in a plane crash. Then we ended up back here." I told them hastily as we ran down the stairs.

"That's too stupid to not be true." Rachel said.

"I'm telling you." I told them. "We shouldn't even be here right now."

"So we will go to Oklahoma…" Brody said.

"Yes."

**INGRID'S POV**

"MYKA!" I yelled at her.

"I'm sorry, I left as soon as they did. They have no idea I'm trying to get to Eureka." Myka complied.

"So who is all going?" I asked her.

"Just Claudia and Pete, Steve stayed behind with H.G." Myka sighed.

"Why are they going there?" Shawna asked her.

"Claudia picked up a timeline shift, then the timeline split in half. Allison called and they said we needed help. I said I'd stay then I told Steve my sister needed help and I'd be back tomorrow."

"What are we going to tell them when we get there?" I sighed.

"The truth," Myka said. "Pete should remember…"

"Okay fine," I said.

**Quinn's POV**

Rachel, Brody and I all clambered down onto the first floor. Dead bodies were strung along the marble left and right. I saw bullet shells litter the ground with them. I remembered all the bodies from the night the graduates of McKinley and the Glee Club died. All the bodies and blood. The blood of my friends after we'd killed them or zombies had. I saw people run past the door. I ducked down and pretended to be dead. Brody and Rachel ran to the couches and threw themselves under them. I held my breath and heard the door open. Glass shards crunched under their feet. I glanced over quickly and saw a boot brush past me. A familiar combat boot. Nikita's boot.

"Come out petty little blonde," Nikita called.

I closed my eyes and felt the cold tile sink into my body. I had the urge to shiver. Nikita wasn't giving up still. She was going to hold them out for as long as she could. But why? Why was she doing this to us? I didn't remember her from the other timeline. Of course maybe she had been the one who poisoned the world and killed millions with the plague. I felt my muscles tense and I knew I wanted to get up and rip her head off. Was she the one who had caused me to loose all of my friends. I opened my eyes and started to get up.

"Nikita," someone called. "They aren't here, come on."

"Fine Michael," Nikita ran past me.

I let out a horrified sob as she left. I felt a hand touch me and pull me up. I hugged Rachel and Brody. They hugged back and then I heard explosions outside. We looked out and saw fire spread to the other places of the city.

"Look we need to get to a car," I said.

"There is a van over there," Brody pointed.

It didn't look very promising. The van was old in some places and seemed not to have been used since the seventies. It was our only hope though.

We threw open the door and saw a military vehicle barrow through the street. Cars flung over each other in fiery tumults. The van was ruined. I saw Nikita down the road point to us. She let off a few rounds and ran to us. We started to run back inside when another car pulled up in front of us.

"Need a ride?" Kurt rolled down the window of a taxi cab.

"Kurt I could kiss you," Brody said.

"Oh please do," Kurt winked.

Rachel chuckled and we all hopped in. Rachel gripped Brody's hand and we were off. I glanced back and saw Nikita scream.


	8. Chapter 8: The Bullets Fly

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, Warehouse 13, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, LOST or the English Parliament. **

**Dark World 5: In Alternate Times. **

Chapter 8:

_One Day Passes…_

**INGRID'S POV**

"Ingrid," Myka whispered.

I rolled over in my sleep. I heard her whisper again and I groaned. Why was I being annoyed during my sleep. I'd driven for four hours straight. I hadn't even gotten any sleep the night before. How far was it that I had to wake up now.

"Ingrid!" Shawna pushed my face into the cool glass.

"What!" I said with my eyes closed.

Shawna pushed harder onto my face until I opened my eyes. The reflection mirror of the car showed my exhausted face. I allowed my eyes to focus on the surroundings behind the car. I saw a green scene of lush trees and vegetations. My eyes moved over slowly to an old cabin, buried deep in the forest. Ahead of it I saw a small sign that read: WELCOME TO EUREKA.

"How long have we been here!" I shot up.

"Half an hour, we almost drove in." Myka said.

"Why didn't you!?" I asked.

"We wanted you to sleep a few more minutes." Shawna said.

"Thanks," I said stretching my arms out.

Myka started the car and I heard the engine spring up back to life. She moved the gear back to drive and we took off into the town of Eureka. I dimly saw the small field surrounding Eureka. It was the field that Allison had told me about long ago.

"Stop!" I screamed.

Myka came to a halt just as we came to it. The car lurched forward. The tip of it hit the electromagnetic field and sparks flew up it. I cried out and saw red flashing lights illuminate the area. Poles sprung up from the ground and flashed red several times.

"Get out and run!" Shawna hopped out of the car.

I looked over and saw Tiny, the animatronics robot that Eureka created to collect information from Titan and protect the town. It raced at us with guns elevated. We all hopped out of the rental and ran into the city limits. As soon as we passed the car exploded. Tiny raced at it and scanned it for residue…our residue. The three of us ran into town away from the robot. I could tell something had gone wrong here. From what Allison said, Tiny, shouldn't have tried to kill us.

**Quinn's POV**

When we arrived outside of McKinleyHigh School I saw Finn talking to Mr. Schuester. I saw the muscles tensing up in both of their foreheads. School seemed to be in session still but they were outside. Kurt stopped the car and they both looked over at us. I saw Finn smile and run over.

"They must have heard." Rachel looked at Brody.

"You don't say," Kurt said.

Finn ran over and knocked on the window of the taxi cab.

"Are you okay? What happened?" He asked.

"New York was invaded and destroyed." Brody said.

Finn looked from me to Brody. A look of pure hatred filled his eyes. I heard from Rachel that Finn didn't like Brody because Rachel and Brody kissed when Finn came down to see Rachel in New York while they were still engaged.

"Are YOU, okay?" He asked Rachel.

"Yes." Rachel said distraughtly.

We all got out of the car and I walked over to driver's side. They all looked at me confused.

"Quinn, what are you doing?" Finn asked.

"Going to Oklahoma City, to get my husband." I started the car.

"Have you guys been huffing heroine or something?" Finn asked confused.

"Quinn, wait!" Mr. Schuester ran at me.

I looked at him. He came to my window and leaned into kiss me. I felt his lips on mine and pulled back. Then I saw him making out with Finn.

"What the hell?" Rachel asked.

"_You got to get up and try try try._" The glee club appeared.

I looked back at Brody and Rachel. Suddenly they were both wearing silver dresses with sparkly sequins. They looked at each other.

"One of us is going to have to change." Brody said over the sounds of Finn and Mr. Schue's moans and the glee club.

"What the…"

I sprung awake in Mr. Schuester's office.

"What in the world are you dreaming?" a voice asked.

I looked over and saw Earl. He was the angel that took us to heaven…or here? He was the angel that had brought us all together for another purpose. I smiled and hugged him.

"We just got here, like we did a few hours ago and Mr. Schuester started making out with Finn and Brody and Rachel were wearing dresses." I said.

"Well, I heard you need a lift to Oklahoma City." Earl chuckled. "I may be able to help. If you pass along a message."

"What is it?" I asked.

"First, make sure you want to leave all of this behind. Tell all your friends goodbye. You won't be coming back." He said.

I nodded and ran off to say goodbye.

**ANNIE'S POV**

"We aren't here if they ask!" I dragged Luke into the interrogation room with Butch. "Act like we've killed your sister and we aren't telling you we did it."

"What's this about?" Captain Perry asked again.

"I'm CIA, they are trying to kill me. Just don't let them know Luke and I are here." I said.

"You're CIA?" Rhetta asked from Grace's desk.

"Yes, just come on!" I begged.

"You have our full cooperation." Clay said.

Captain Perry looked from me to Clay. She nodded to Butch and shut the door on us. I peeked through the blinds and saw the men walk up toward the Major Crimes Division we were at. They opened the door and I motioned for Butch to start acting.

"Uh…I know you did it!" Butch yelled. "We have proof you were at…the club that night."

"Good," I whispered.

"Stop your lying." He yelled again.

**CLAY'S POV**

"May I help you?" I asked the two men who walked in.

They both looked rugged and lost. Their hair was a mess from the tornado yesterday. They looked at me and around the station.

"We are looking for Ann Katharine Walker." The taller one said.

"And a man around his late twenties, he has blond hair, bluish green eyes and is a bit frail." The other said.

I didn't think Luke looked frail looking? Well I guess he was much skinner than he was. When we got to England he buffed up and fixed his hair better. He was a different man over there.

"We've only got two perps locked up in the cell and they have black hair." I lied.

"Who's In here?" The taller one asked.

"That's a private Investigation. How may I help you boys?" Captain said.

"S'cuse me babe," he laughed at her.

She stepped in front of him and he glared at her.

"I'm Captain of this Division. If you have a problem. Step into my office. Otherwise, kindly get out of my station."

The two men walked out grumpily. Clearly they knew they weren't getting any information on Luke and Annie's whereabouts from us.

"Hey man, where are Annie and Luke?" Ham walked in by them.

"Shut up!" the Captain and I seethed.

The men reared and walked back into the office. They smiled at the captain.

"Now…Captain Perry. I'm sure you wouldn't want to be harboring two fugitives from the law?" The taller one said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said.

"We were hired by the head of the CIA to hunt down Annie Walker and her companions."

The captain looked at me sorrowfully. She nodded at Rhetta and then at the door. Rhetta sulked sadly. She opened the door and Butch looked worried. He stopped yelling and scratched his head. Luke and Annie peered out and saw the CIA crew. Luke, not knowing what to do, shut the door again.

"We know you're in there." The man said.

I watched Annie and Luke walk out behind Butch. Suddenly the men drew guns and shot at Luke and Annie. Butch's eyes filled with gold and I saw Rhetta duck. A bullet dodged past Butch and Annie grabbed his gun. I pulled open my aunt's desk drawer and pulled out her .45. I shot it at the two men and they fell to the ground in a simultaneous drop. Blood poured onto the station floor.

"Clay!" Rhetta and the Captain looked at me.

I looked over at Annie and she looked like something sparked in her. Like she'd seen something, but it wasn't enough to bring everything back.

"Clay! Rhetta! HAM!" Butch cheered.

I saw the gold vanish from his eyes, "Do you remember?" I shot up.

"Yeah! New America! The car crash! Everything!" He jumped up with joy and ran to Rhetta.

"The car crash?" I asked.

"Yeah, when you, Luke, Pete, Tiffany, Allison and Quinn went to New America, we got attacked by these people and I died in a car crash." He told me.

"Seriously? I died in a plane crash on the way back to New America after Annie went crazy and shot everyone up." I said.

"Are you kidding? How come none of them remember?" He asked.

"I haven't a clue. I've been trying to get them too. but it doesn't work."

"Okay, do all nut jobs live in Oklahoma…?" Annie asked.

Butch and I laughed.


	9. Chapter 9: The Dissapointment

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, Warehouse 13, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, LOST or the English Parliament. **

**Dark World 5: In Alternate Times. **

Chapter 9:

**QUINN'S POV **

I hugged everyone goodbye and walked over to Earl. He was sitting in Mr. Schuester's office still. He smiled at me and I walked over. He asked if I was ready to go and I nodded. I gave the High School a final look and saw the Glee Club Choir Room. It brought tears to my eyes. Memories flooded back of all the singing. I saw myself when I was pregnant, when I was a cheerio, everything. I smiled. Then he let his wings out and I groaned. They were like a wave of awesome. I couldn't even explain. It was better than nights with my professor or even when I was with Clay. I closed my eyes as the lights grew unbearable and then I saw I saw outside the station. I looked around and saw the crab shack down the street and where we all sang and everyone died. It brought back odd feelings. I gasped back tears and Earl patted my back.

"Got to fly, Trouble in Eureka." He let his wings out and vanished in a flash.

I felt hot tears stream down my face. I saw the Oklahoma City Police Department in front of me. It was where Clay and I first met and where we fell in love. I ran up the stairs and threw open the door. I ran through the lobby and up the staircase. I found the Major Crimes Division ahead of me. The black lettering on the glass doors. They meant so much to me. I wiped my eyes and saw two dead bodies on the ground as I threw open the door. I heard someone ask me if I was okay. I looked around and saw Clay in the corner. His face was young, just as we had met. His face twisted up in tears and a huge toothy grin.

"Clay!" I ran to him.

"Quinn!" He ran at me.

We embraced in a hug and I cried into his shoulder. He talked rapidly about a tornado but all I could think was how good it was to see him. We may have been twelve years younger and not married at the physical moment, but we were madly in love and had been through thick and thin.

"I love you!" I said.

"I love you way more," he replied.

"Did I miss something?" Rhetta asked Butch.

"Nah man, they got married. Reme….Uh she's a girl from his school." He said.

"Everyone, this is Quinn Norman-Conard." Clay said said.

"What?" Captain Perry asked. "She has Luke and your last name?"

"We're married." He said.

"Hello Mr. Conard," I said to Luke, feeling as if he hadn't remembered.

"Is my dad here?" Luke spun around.

I giggled and turned back to Clay. I kissed him then pulled away. I'd just gotten away from a war, killed some people, driven to Ohio and all I could think about was his face. I just wanted it to be around forever. It was a pretty awesome face.

"Again, are all Oklahomans nut jobs?" Annie asked as if she had asked it before.

"It'll make sense eventually." I said.

**INGRID'S POV**

Myka, Shawna and I ran onto Main Street. Tiny was trail blazing behind us at a rapid pace. I panted and jumped behind a sheriff's jeep. I assumed it was Jack's. Tiny shot at the jeep and it exploded over me. Burning pieces of debris flung over head.

"Oh come on!" I heard Jack yell.

I smiled, hearing his voice again. It was so outspoken I knew it had to be him. It was followed by Zane's laughter and Allison yelling at Tiny. I heard Allison call in to Global Dynamics and tell the scientists Tiny was acting up again.

"Okay, do it." Allison hung up.

After a split second there was a bright laser that pointed itself at Tiny. Tiny froze halfway down Main Street and then fell to the ground. People inside Café Diem were cheering. I stood up slowly with Myka and Shawna. Allison looked at me curiously. Then she called in something on her cell phone. Jack walked over to us.

"Myka? What are you doing here?" Claudia walked out of the Café.

"We need your help." I said.

"Who are you?" Allison asked.

"My name is Ingrid C…Nilson. And the three of us are from another timeline." I said again.

Allison looked at Jack. Then they looked at us with large eyes. They must have thought we came from their old timeline when they jumped. Little did they know this was a whole new one itself?

**LUKE'S POV**

I tried to wrap my mind around what Quinn, Clay and Butch were saying. We were all sitting on desks and in chairs listening to their wild tail. According to them a few days ago a zombie apocalypse should have started and wiped out the country. Me, Annie and a few others, including them, would all go to Eureka and get a cure. Followed by an evacuation to England where I married Ingrid and Adopted Clay. After that we built a new town and I went back to America with Clay, Tiffany, Pete, Allison, and Quinn. Half of those people I had no clue who they were. Annie killed me and then I came back and saved her, but she brought a zombie plague back. I laughed. This all seemed a bit preposterous. Suddenly my head spun and my eyes burned. I saw everything spin around until I stopped.

"What will all make sense?" I asked Quinn.

She looked at me wide eyed.

"I already told you! We told you everything about what happened?" she said again.

"Seriously, it's like they are all crazy. Maybe we should get out of here Luke." Annie said to me.

"Did you see the gold in their eyes? It's like everything we just said was wiped clean from their minds." Butch said.

"I beat it has something to do with why we are here. Whatever it is, is keeping up from remembering the past until we find it ourselves. Like I did and when Quinn remembered everything in New York and Butch remembered everything when a bullet rang past." Clay said to Butch and Quinn.

"Okay, I think we are going to leave. I mean you took care of the people trying to kill us and all…but I think we should be going." I said.

"While I admit, my team…seems to be acting a bit off today…maybe more than others. But I cannot allow you to leave. I'm sorry." Captain Perry told us.

"What do you mean you can't permit us to leave?" Annie asked.

"It's too dangerous out there. Reports show that more tornadoes are on the way."

"So were stuck here with these lunatics?" I asked her.  
"I'm afraid so," She frowned.

I sighed and sat back down in the chair. I looked down at the bodies in disgust. They reeked and flies were already attracting to them. I held back my gagging and looked out the broken window into the City. More Dark Clouds were coming this way.


	10. Chapter 10: The World Above Eureka

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, Warehouse 13, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, LOST or the English Parliament. **

**Dark World 5: In Alternate Times. **

Chapter 10:

**Ingrid's POV **

"What do you mean you came from the other timeline?" Allison asked.

"Are you working for Beverly Barlowe?" Jack asked.

I tensed up. They couldn't know yet? Could they?

"No, we came over from a timeline much similar to this one. Only a plague swept the nation and we fled here and made a cure. We went to England and lived there afterwards." I said.

"What do you mean?" Zane walked up.

I smiled at him and got a look of confusion back.

"We are not working with Beverly," Myka said. "We just need to stop all the craziness that the timeline change caused."

"I believe you, I'm not sure how. But I believe you. Let's go to GD and scan for more timeline changes."

We all walked along to Allison's car. Claudia ran up behind us and tapped Myka.

"How long have you 'Been' from another timeline." Claudia asked.

I saw Pete was listening more closely now.

"Since December," She said.

"I thought you were acting strange." Pete said.

"I'm sorry, I wish I could have told you. But it was dangerous. Now New York is under attack and it's getting worse."

**TESSA'S POV**

"Hey Joey," I walked into Joey and Brittney's house.

"Hey Tessa, Want to watch some anime?" He asked.

"Sure, Hey have you heard from Shawna by chance?" I asked hopefully.

Shawna had vanished a few days prier to my coming here. I hadn't heard from her or anything. I was starting to get worried. We had a miniseries to film.

"No, but I did hear from Tiffany Alvord yesterday, She said something about a timeline change." He laughed.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, She said something about going to Eureka." He laughed.

I laughed then felt my brain burst.

_"I need to get to Eureka," Luke said._

_"We can help you," a blond woman by the name of Grace Hanadarko said._

_"But how will I get there in time," He asked._

_"You have a year before you're stuck here." I said._

_"Great, then let's get going!" Luke smiled._

_"Hey how's Clay?" Grace asked._

_Butch and Ham were paying closer attention now so they could hear. I looked around and saw Luke's house in New America and mine right across the street. _

I gasped, and then my eyes flashed back to the present. Joey looked at me with sickly worried eyes.

"Tessa, your…your eyes were golden!" he said.

"What?" I ran to the bathroom.

Faint traces of gold left my eyes. I turned back to Joey worried. What had just happened.

**ALLISON'S POV**

"So how long will this take?" Ingrid asked once we were in my office.

"The scan will take a few minutes," I told her.

She looked out to the main lobby and saw her friends talking with the people fro Warehouse 13. I still couldn't wrap my mind around all of this. Suddenly the computer dinged. I looked over and check the results. It showed a simulation of Earth. There were two timeline changes in Oklahoma City, one in Toronto, two in Los Angeles and…

I looked at Ingrid. She asked what was wrong.

"we need to get outside." I ran past her.

She ran after me and we came into the lobby. The others quickly followed us outside. I looked up at the sky and sure enough was what the computer had said. Right about earth a timeline change was happening. Which meant we were about to see something huge.

"What is that?" Pete asked.

"They look like blue wisps." Shawna said.

I looked at the blue wisps forming. They spun around each other faster. I saw greens and whites and reds and browns join it. Soon they all came together and mashed up into a blue orb. I saw mountains rising up and towns being erected. I saw America turn dark and sullen. Then In a loud pop. Another Earth zoomed up in the misty orb. I looked at it fully. Then I started crying. The memories came flooding back.

_"We have the cure," I told Ingrid and Luke._

_"I love you Jack Carter," I told him at Ingrid and Luke's wedding._

_I saw New America and my kids at school. I saw Zoey working for the New American National Memorial Hospital. I cried and saw us all go back to America and the voyage. I saw Luke and myself laughing and Pete and Tiffany kissing. I saw Clay and Quinn hid during the tornado when we were there and the werewolves in Hale Nation. I saw Joan In the CUPAN capitol and Matthew Watts in the Ontarian Nation. Then we met the werewolves and Annie killed Luke. We saved him and fought against more zombies. Then Annie was cured and we died in a plane crash. _

I looked at Ingrid with tears in my eyes and hugged her. She cried into my shoulder and then I heard Pete cry out Ingrid's name.

He ran over and hugged us as well. The people from this timeline had no idea what was happening. They looked at each other worried. I looked down at my own skin and saw I was still my young self. How strange.

"Pete, Ingrid, Shawna." A car swerved outside of GD.

Tiffany Alvord hopped out and ran to us. She met Pete in a hug and they kissed. I smiled at them Proudly. Of course then I realized Tiffany was only twenty and Pete was in his thirties. But I guess love finds you in the simplest of ways.

"Now what? The old earth is back so what do we do?" Myka asked looked away from Tiffany and Pete.

It was clear she had a thing for Pete and didn't know about Tiffany.

"We have to leave, To go back to the old earth." I said.

"What? Why!" Ingrid demanded.

"This earth is going to fall apart. The scans showed that Oklahoma City was crushed by a earthquake, Ohio was ruined by fire and Toronto was hit by a blizzard. Los Angeles is spiking In floods." I told them.

"What about all the others that died?" Pete asked.

"We're going to have to leave them." I said.

Ingrid cried into Shawna's shoulder. She was going to loose Luke again.


	11. Chapter 11: The Crumbling Earth

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, Warehouse 13, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, LOST or the English Parliament. **

**Dark World 5: In Alternate Times. **

Chapter 11:

**Ingrid's POV **

"What do we use?" I asked Allison as we entered Eureka.

"What's going on?" Jack and Zane asked.

"The Aestraus ship is still below. We can use it to fly to the real Earth." She said.

"Okay, let's go." I walked on with the others.

**Quinn's POV**

"Help!" I yelled to Earl.

I hoped he could hear me. Tornadoes and an earthquake were tearing apart this area of Oklahoma City. If we didn't get out soon the whole place would fall on top of us. I looked out the window of the station. The Capitol building was being uprooted from the ground. Thunder clapped over head and landed in the street. There was a rumbling and I screamed. Clay walked over and gripped my hand. I smiled at him and prayed that Earl or someone would come take us away. I heard a loud pop and looked up at the sky. A small sliver of blue sky showed me that another earth had appeared just outside of our atmosphere. Was it the real Earth? I looked harder and knew we had come to an alternate Timeline.

"Hold on!" Earl appeared in a flash of light.

I saw the station floor crack open. Clay and I ran for Earl. Butch pushed Annie and Luke forward and we all were attached. Rhetta, Ham and Captain Perry all looked at us with horror as we vanished under Earl's wings. I cried when I saw them falling down into the collapsing earth. For as long as I lived, I'd never forget the looks on their faces. The sheer scared look. They knew we had let them die. But what happened to them after they died? Surely they couldn't go to heaven? It wasn't right. They were still alive in New America. The light dimmed down and I saw we were outside GD.

"See you back home." Earl vanished.

We all turned to Global Dynamics and saw the top of the building lift up. I looked at Clay and we all started running. Butch had to turn back and grab Luke and Annie.

**ALLISON'S POV**

"Zane fire up the thrusters on the ship, we're going to take it." I told him.

Zane looked at me with pure confusion. I demanded him to do it and he typed in several lines of codes. The ship's hull opened and I yelled at the others to get in.

"Thank you Allison," Myka called.

I watched Pete hug Claudia Bye and run into the ship with the others. When it was over I told Zane to open up the exiting hatch. A large hole opened up on the roof of GD. I smiled when I saw the other earth. We would be home before we knew it. I ran down into the bay and hopped onto the ship.

I heard screams from above and then Quinn, Clay, Butch, Annie and Luke ran through the door. I cried out in thanks.

"Hurry!" I screamed.

Zane looked from them to us. I felt the earth tremor and called at them to hurry up. They ran into ship and I shut the hatch behind them. The ground tremored beneath us. I ran into the control room and hit several buttons. The thrusters turned on.

**INGRID'S POV**

"Ingrid?" I heard a voice call.

I turned around to see Luke smiling at me. I felt tears well up in my eyes. I thought I'd loose him again. I ran to him and hugged him.

"Do you remember?" I asked.

"Remember what? What are you people talking about?" He asked.

"Where are we going?" Annie asked.

"Home," I said.

Annie cursed at everything and walked over to the back of the ship. Luke turned to me and demanded to know what was happening. I frowned and felt my heart beat faster. Luke didn't remember anything! Maybe he hadn't died back on old Earth. Even if he hadn't. this was a chance I had to take. I could loose him forever again.

"Back in December I came from another timeline. I lived in a place where you and me were married and had kids. We lived in a place called New America and were happy." I told him.

I went through all the events of the past twelve years and the new ones. He nodded and tried to understand. Outside I looked at the Earth vanish. I peered out the window and saw the earth crumbling. A orange lava glow shined from the center of it. I saw Eureka and North America tumble into the center and burn up. Soon it was nothing. Just empty space. I gasped and looked to Luke again. Even if we lived in a chaotic world where zombies lived. I still had him. I looked the other direction and saw home. I saw the real earth shining brightly. It was still a dark World. But it was our dark world. A place where our story was just getting started. At least I hoped so.

**THIS WAS A SHORT BOOK! I didn't know what to do with it after being so excited. I kind of lost flame for it halfway. So I cut it short and made a new idea for the series. It continues with Dark World 6: The Deceitful Truth. **


End file.
